Wisteria i lazur
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Ayasegawa Yumichika - cała prawda o Lazurowym Pawiu, zwanym Wisteriowym przez niektóre dziewczęta. Oddział 11 przeżywa kryzys na tle zmiany barw.
1. Chapter 1

Dla Stokrot. W oczekiwaniu na więcej bajek

WISTERIA I LAZUR

— W tych okolicznościach nie można pozwolić, aby Ayasegawa Yumichika dłużej hańbił dobre imię naszego oddziału. Domagamy się, aby natychmiast usunąć tę zakałę z naszych szeregów!

Cisza.

Dzyń, dzyń, dzyń.

Kapitan Oddziału jedenastego oderwał się od ściany, o którą opierał swoje ponaddwametry pokaleczonego ciała. Najeżone końcówki włosów zwisały w dół, znużone własnym ciężarem — tylko niektóre z dzwoneczków przetrwały przeprawę z Hueco Mundo i słabym podzwanianiem próbowały bez powodzenia ożywić charakterystyczną dla właściciela aurę maniackiego wigoru.

Cisza.

Zaraki Kenpachi z nisko opuszczonym czołem strzepywał z ramion mętnobiały piach, pozostały po misji. Oszczędne, powolne smagnięcia pojedynczym palcem, cichuteńki szelest piasku, osypującego się na podłogę. Ściana za plecami mocarnego kapitana dyskretnie wtapiała się w swój własny cień — białawe smugi pyłu na podłodze sprawiały wrażenie, jakby to mur pocił się płatami tynku ze strachu przed Kenpachim.

Ale — nie.

Ściana trwała niewzruszenie, nawet, kiedy sponiewierany Zaraki znów oparł się barkiem o mur, z trudem utrzymując otwarte oczy. Grupka nowozaciągniętych żołnierzy Oddziału Jedenastego również ani drgnęła, twardo obstając przy swoich argumentach, żądaniach i opiniach. Nienaganna postawa, nienaganne bezkantowe gładzizny mundurów, nienaganny kąt między rękojeścią zanpakutou a łokciem. Żarliwe, entuzjastyczne spojrzenia, szczere i otwarte pod półsennym, badawczym wzrokiem dowódcy.

A to ciekawe.

Kapitan uniósł dwa zimne palce i przyłożył je sobie do czoła. Naprawdę nienawidził takich sytuacji. Po tygodniach przymusowego pobytu w tej zapyziałej dziurze Aizena Kenpachi mógłby przysiąc, że wszystko jest lepsze od uganiania się po wymarłej pustyni, kiedy lekkomyślnie wyeliminował już z ekosystemu wszystkie interesujące formy życia. Oczywiście, zawsze była jeszcze Unohana Retsu, ale uganianie się po pustyni za kapitan Oddziału Czwartego oznaczało puszczenie samopas porucznika Kusajishi.

Jak dzisiaj rano.

Kenpachi opuścił głowę jeszcze niżej i pomasował czoło. Płomienne spojrzenia, wyglansowane pasy i usztywnione ramiona nowych żołnierzy tylko raziły go w oczy, wywołując irytację i coraz większe znużenie. Po przeprawie z Hueco Mundo do Soul Society nawet niezmordowany kapitan Oddziału Jedenastego miał chyba prawo być odrobinę — zużyty? Potrzebował kąpieli, najlepiej w sake. Potrzebował obstalować nowe dzwonki u oddziałowego krawca, i skopać mu ten wypięty tyłek za zaniedbanie zapasów podczas nieobecności dowódcy. Potrzebował Yachiru. A czego na pewno nie potrzebował — to takiej popieprzonej awantury i zgrzytającej w zębach petycji od nieopierzonych smarkaczy, którzy do Gotei trafili tylko z uwagi na wojenne zdziesiątkowanie liczebności oddziałów. Skargi i całe zwoje osobistych wynurzeń, czy w Akademii naprawdę nie słyszeli, że Zaraki Kenpachi makulaturę toleruje jedynie jako podkład dla kredek Yachiru—san?! Brednie i gadulstwo, nie prościej byłoby wyjaśnić sobie nieporozumienia jednym czy dwoma miażdżącymi argumentami z prawego wykopu? Szlag. Oddział Jedenasty naprawdę mógłby skorzystać na dostawie świeżego mięsa menosowego. A kapitan chętnie skorzystałby ze świeżych sparring—partnerów, bo po tym wywczasie niewątpliwie groziło mu zesztywnienie mięśni. Ale nie! Przyszli, nadęli się i zepsuli wszelkie swoje szanse, zanim nawet pierwszy raz zobaczyli na oczy swojego kapitana. Zresztą, pierwszy raz widzieli również swojego piątego oficera, którego właśnie zgodnie oskarżyli o łamanie regulaminu jednostki, czynności niegodne żołnierza Oddziału Jedenastego, hańbiące praktyki i ogólną degenerację przy użyciu zanpakutou.

Cisza.

Kenpachi podniósł głowę. Reiatsu trzymał wygaszone niemal do zera, oczy przymknięte, ręka z dala od broni, łagodnie pochylone ramiona. Zęby starannie przysłonięte, resztki skórzanej opaski w miarę możliwości naciągnięte na prawą powiekę. Wcielona poczciwość.

Aiiik.

Pięciu z siedmiu nowicjuszy zupełnie bez powodu wzdrygnęło się nerwowo i zaczęło rozglądać dookoła, dygocąc leciusieńko. Dwóch z siedmiu odruchowo odskoczyło o krok do tyłu, po czym, uświadamiając sobie zupełny brak przyczyn do paniki, próbowało wrócić na pozycję. Zmiękłe i roztrzęsione — zupełnie bez powodu — nogi skutecznie uniemożliwiły im sensowne poruszenia. Zdezorientowana grupka zbiła się w spłoszone leciutko stadko, próbując bez powodzenia wyczuć zagrożenie.

Nie nadadzą się nawet na jeden porządny trening.

Kenpachi wyprostował się odrobineczkę bardziej, kątem oka notując zwiększony popłoch u młodych shinigami, i starannie spychając spostrzeżenie na margines znużonych myśli. Surowe spojrzenie skoncentrowało się na głównej atrakcji wieczoru. Po prostu pięknie.

A raczej — o dziwo — wyjątkowo niepięknie.

Ayasegawa Yumichika wrócił na krótko z pierwszych linii frontu w Karakurze tunelem równoległym do tego, którym pierwsza grupa kapitanów opuszczała Hueco Mundo. Zdążył zaledwie prowizorycznie poprawić sobie pióra, przywitać kapitana i beztrosko skomentować jego wyrzekania na „tego nieznośnego bachora, który oczywiście musiał adoptować jakąś sierotę w Hueco Mundo, arrankarza mać, i zamiast wracać grzecznie z Ken—chanem do domu i pilnować, żeby się nie zgubili po drodze, arrankarza mać, Yachiru przyczepiła się od rana do Bya—kuna i przekonuje go, żeby w swoim ogrodzie zrobił mały domek dla kochanego, malutkiego Wonderweissa, bo ma tyle miejsca, a kochany, malutki arrankarza mać Wonderweiss jest taki nieszczęśliwy bez Dredo—chana, że po prostu nie można go tak zostawić samego". Jako sumienny piąty oficer Yumichika użalił się nad losem kapitana, osamotnionego przez panią porucznik w podróży, zwalił na kapitański fotel w biurze dźwiganego na ramieniu Ikkaku i zaproponował stosowną ilość sake na czas oczekiwania na powrót drugiej tury wycieczkowiczów z Hueco Mundo — w tym Yachiru. Po czym, oczywiście, do tego samego biura wpakowała się grupka poborowych — i tu nastąpił koniec.

Koniec wszystkiego.

Oczywiście, Yumichika spodziewał się tego. Kiedyś. Cóż, po prostu wiedział, że to nastąpi. Kiedyś. Nawet Aizen nie mógłby bez końca ukrywać prawdziwej natury swojego zanpakutou przed resztą Seireitei — a cóż dopiero Yumichika, zobowiązany przecież wobec swoich licznych i wypróbowanych przyjaciół do minimum chociażby szczerości, zaufania, uczciwości? Prędzej czy później wszyscy musieli się dowiedzieć. Kiedyś.

Cisza.

W biurze kapitana Zarakiego nigdy, rzecz jasna nie było zupełnie cicho. Zwykły dzień oznaczał zwykłe odgłosy masakry i rzeźni z placu treningowego, z jadalni, z sypialni, z korytarzy, z dziedzińca, z łazienek, z komórek, zewsząd. Również rozradowany głosik Yachiru, wzbogacony okazjonalnie mlaskaniem lub wrzaskami wybranego na dany dzień ulubieńca. Również pokrzykiwanie samego kapitana, odgłosy łupnięć potężnej pięści w ściany, słupy, ostrza mieczy i głowy shinigami. Oraz, oczywiście, niezmordowane dzyń — dzyń — dzyń. W tle niósłby się na pewno opętańczy śmiech Ikkaku, wycie dowolnej ilości jego sparring—partnerów, trzask ich dowolnych kończyn i nadąsany, ociekający starannie pielęgnowaną egzaltacją tenor samego Yumichiki.

Oraz jakże wymowny zgrzyt pięcioramiennego Fuji Kujaku.

Fuji Kujaku.

_Ruri—ro Kujaku._

Dziś w biurze także nie było cicho. Niosło się coraz bardziej nerwowe i jękliwe poszeptywanie tych wbitych w dorosłe mundury dzieciaków, którzy, od pierwszego dnia przydziału do jednostki, umyślili sobie oczyścić jej szeregi ze wszelkiego śmiecia. Ze wszystkiego, co odstaje od niepisanych reguł Oddziału Jedenastego. Kilka pojedynczych dzwoneczków na włosach kapitana szemrało jakby pocieszająco, jednak bez większego przekonania.

Ikkaku milczał.

Stał w najodleglejszym kącie pokoju, z czołem opartym o róg ściany, odwrócony do wszystkich plecami. Od kiedy żołnierze wypowiedzieli oskarżenie, któremu Ayasegawa Yumichika nawet nie spróbował zaprzeczyć, Trzeci Oficer Madarame nie wydał z siebie najlżejszego nawet dźwięku.

Nawet go nie sklął.

Yumichika wiedział, co się kiedyś stanie z jego pięknym, szczęśliwym życiem. Bolesna, wstydliwa tajemnica pawiego zanpakutou musiała kiedyś wyjść na jaw i stanąć kością w gardle jego najbliższym — gdyby mogło się to stać bezboleśnie, po co niby utrzymywałby przez całe życie ten cholerny, upierdliwy sekret?! Wyobrażał sobie przez całe lata, przez dnie i noce, po każdej walce i omalże—nie—wpadce, jak to będzie, co się stanie, kto co powie. Co powie Ikkaku i ile kości Yumichika zdoła potem zachować w całości. Czy pozwolą mu zatrzymać pomarańczowe naramienniki, kiedy już go wykopią w ten kurz i gruz za bramą Oddziału Jedenastego, jak to się powinno robić z każdym szermierzem kidou, niewątpliwie tchórzliwym, słabym i pozbawionym wszelkiej namiastki jaj. Ba, w lepsze dni Ayasegawa Yumichika potrafił nawet uwierzyć, że Ikkaku nie będzie się tak znowu strasznie, przeokropnie gniewał, bo przecież to nic takiego wielkiego. Tak, Ikkaku na pewno nie będzie zły.

Zabije Yumichikę całkiem bez złości.

Teraz też nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego. Ani w tym widocznym spod drzwi skrawku łysiny, pokancerowanej pazurami Espady, ani w posiniaczonych ramionach nie było widać żadnej specjalnej furii. Ani tej nie—specjalnej, tej zwykłej, codziennej, nieodłącznie związanej z ikkakowym — byciem Ikkaku. Szeroko otwarte, ciemnofioletowe oczy Yumichiki nawet już nie rejestrowały podrygiwań szeregowców ani zmarszczonych brwi kapitana — bez mrugania, bez łez i bez nadziei wpatrywały się w zarys pleców Madarame Ikkaku. Trzeci oficer jakby jeszcze bardziej wtopił się w cień — głowę opuścił nisko, ramionami objął się w pasie.

Dygotał.

Potężne, niezmożone, niepokonane ramiona Ikkaku dygotały gwałtownie.

Koniec wszystkiego.

Ayasegawa Yumichika nigdy, przenigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że to będzie — właśnie tak.

Kapitan Zaraki Kenpachi westchnął ciężko — westchnienie gdzieś w połowie przeszło w pomuruk, rezonujący w powietrzu ukłuciami niewypowiedzianej groźby.

Jeden z nowicjuszy pisnął. Głośno. Nawet na pół treningu nie wystarczą.

Ayasegawa stał jak upstrzone piórkami cielę i wgapiał się w zadek Madarame. Albo w nerki, w każdym razie niewiele wyżej. Zdaniem Zarakiego, większość części ciała jego podwładnych mogła służyć tylko za cel kopniaków, jednak, jako dobroduszny dowódca, pozwalał owym podwładnym na luksus posiadania własnego zdania i obdarzania się nawzajem dowolnymi — prócz kopniaków — rodzajami pieszczot. Ale może niekoniecznie w takim momencie?

— Ayasegawa!

Cisza.

— Słyszałeś ten bełkot. Co ty na to?

Cisza.

— Przyznaję się.

Cisza.

Kenpachi przybliżył się o krok.

— Ach, tak?


	2. Chapter 2

WISTERIA I LAZUR, CZĘŚĆ II

— Oskarżamy go o szarganie dobrego imienia Oddziału Jedenastego! I to nie jest wymysł! — wyrwał się jeden z nowicjuszy.

— Dobre imię Oddziału Jedenastego. I to nie jest wymysł — powtórzył kapitan Zaraki Kenpachi, pomału smakując na wyjałowionym języku ciekawe słowa.

— Przyznaję się do wszystkiego — oznajmił ze zmęczeniem Yumichika. Wpółopadłe piórko kłuło go w oko, oskarżycielskie spojrzenia świeżopobranych poborowych drażniły jeszcze bardziej, a Ikkaku już nie tylko dygotał.

Ikkaku się trząsł.

Yumi zaniepokoił się teraz bardziej niż lekko. Kiedy wyobrażał sobie te liczne, barwne i koszmarne scenariusze, w których jego przyjaciele poznawali ten wstydliwy, lazuropióry sekret, nigdy nie uświadomił sobie, że może to mieć jakiś naprawdę szkodliwy efekt na Ikkaku. Owszem, był niemal całkowicie pewien, że wyznanie prawdy o kidou—gennym zanpakutou zaowocuje jego, Yumichiki, śmiercią niechybną, najpewniej z własnych rąk oficera Madarame. Nie była to wizja zbyt piękna, ale należało się z nią pogodzić — Ikkaku urwie mu łeb. Potem, no cóż, może będzie mu trochę przykro. Yumi miał przynajmniej nadzieję, że przyjaciel będzie odrobinę za nim czasem tęsknił, jak go już zmasakruje i zamorduje w słusznym gniewie. Ale sam Ikkaku w tych ponurych przewidywaniach nigdy nie odnosił żadnej poważniejszej szkody! No, może nie będzie miał kto poprawiać mu makijażu, ale z ich dwóch to właśnie Yumichika przejmował się bardziej krzywiznami ikkakowych „naturalnych" cieni pod oczami. Słowem, Trzeci Oficer Madarame doskonale powinien sobie poradzić, gdy Yumi zniknie.

A nie wyglądał.

Wczepiony w ścianę, odsunął się w najbardziej ocieniony kąt i dygotał tak bardzo, jakby zaraz miał się rozpaść. A przecież to nie tak miało być. Zupełnie nie tak.

Ups.

Nowicjusze szemrali coś — kapitan Zaraki cofnął się zaś z powrotem i oparł plecy o ścianę. Cisza, która po tym zapadła, bardzo niemiło zgrzytała w zębach białym, cmentarnym pyłem.

— Reszta ferajny ma wrócić tym całym gargantunelem równo w południe — oznajmił beznamiętnie dowódca. — Za godzinę znaczy. Jak nie zabłądzą.

— Kuchiki—taichou jest w tej grupie — przypomniał Yumi odruchowo. Zaraki przytaknął.

— Znaczy, nie zabłądzą. Dobra. Umawiamy się na dwunastą.

— Znaczy, że co? — wyrwał się jeden ze zdezorientowanych szeregowców.

— Znaczy, że jak już wywlekliście to wszystko publicznie, to będziecie mieli. Publicznie.

— E?

— Jak już wszyscy wrócą z wakacji, czyli za godzinę, wystąpicie z tym całym zaskarżeniem.

— Oskarżeniem! — poprawił dobitnie rekrut, świeżuteńki niczym młoda — i wątła — cebulka.

— No. — Zaraki poruszył palcami. Nawet nie chciało mu się podnosić ręki, a co dopiero nią machać. Obecni w pomieszczeniu żołnierze cofnęli się jednak, jakby co najmniej ich dźgnął.

Jak sałata.

Sałata na wietrze. Wszystko to taka sałata na wietrze. Słabe, wątłe, pretensjonalne. I nawet na zakąskę się nie nada. Zaraki Kenpachi naprawdę potrzebował kąpieli w sake.

— O godzinie dwunastej w południe, po powrocie waszego porucznika i innych kapitanów, w mojej i ich obecności, przedstawicie co tam macie. A Ayasegawa też pokaże co ma. I zdecydujemy, kto ma rację.

— My mamy rację! — zapewnili czym prędzej podbudowani oskarżyciele. Yumichika milczał. Nie czuł się powołany uświadamiać ich, że w Oddziale Jedenastym racje ustalało się metodą odpowiedzialności zbiorowej bądź na bazie papier—kamień—nożyce.

Cóż.

— To się okaże — mruknął kapitan i odesłał dzieciaki wymownym zmarszczeniem opaski na oko. Uciekli w podskokach — szybko się jednak uczyli. Ale nie dość szybko. Znów zapanowała niezręczna cisza — jednak dopiero, kiedy za rekrutami ucichło nawet echo gorączkowych szeptów, roztrzęsiony Ikkaku oderwał się od ściany.

I padł.

Z wyżyn swoich dwóch metrów runął jak długi na podłogę, wyjąc, kwikając i turlając się ze śmiechu.

— Boziuuuuuuu... Nie mogę... Już nie mogę... Boziuuuuuuuu...

— Ha, ha, ha... — zamruczał pogodnie Zaraki i opadł na swój fotel, przysłaniając twarz otwartą dłonią. — No, dobra. Najpierw kąpiel. Yachiru nie ma, więc może jakimś cudem dostanę kąpiel bez kaczuszek?

Pytanie było wyraźnie skierowane do oficera odpowiedzialnego za rezerwowanie łaźni kapitanowi. Oficer pozbierał się z zaskoczenia i stanął na baczność.

— Zamówiłem na jedenastą piętnaście. Łaziebny czeka, odprowadzi cię.

Zaraki—taichou rozsądnie nie zapytał, do czego miałby mu być potrzebny łaziebny. Już jakiś czas temu Yamamoto—soutaichou wspomniał na zebraniu, że jeżeli któryś — niewymieniony z imienia — spośród kapitanów Gotei ponownie zgubi się w drodze pomiędzy łaźniami a swoją kwaterą, następnym razem może odkryć w kąpieli zamiast pokojowo nastawionych kaczuszek prawdziwą barrakudę. Specjalnie importowaną z Hueco Mundo.

Żadnych barrakud.

Zresztą, wystarczyła jedna nicnieznacząca scenka z tą zieloną kozą z Hueco Mundo, żeby Retsu dąsała się przez cały tydzień. Ładnie by wyglądał, gdyby przyłapała go w łaźni z biuściastą orką Aizena! Ech. Same utrapienia. Doprawdy, życie kapitana Oddziału Jedenastego pełne było utrapień. A teraz w dodatku Yachiru adoptowała Espadę, a Yumichika będzie dokazywał publicznie. Naprawdę, Zaraki—taichou już tęsknił za Hueco Mundo.

Chrząknięcie.

Yumichika, jako Aktualne Naczelne Utrapienie, spoglądał niespokojnie na swojego dowódcę.

— Idź, bo ci wystygnie — pouczył z przyzwyczajenia. — A poza tym, to... Kapitanie?

— Dobra, dobra. — Zaraki ruszył do drzwi i poklepał zdawkowo po ramieniu swego piątego oficera. — Jak już będziesz robił ten pokaz, to niech tym durniom w pięty pójdzie, żeby się ocknęli dopiero w Oddziale Dwunastym. Masz wolną rękę.

Yumichika zaniemówił.

— Wolną... rękę?

— Pokaż im co tam ci przyjdzie do głowy. Zrób wrażenie, czy co tam chcesz. Streap—tease, seppuku czy te inne na s.

— Ssss... kandal?

— Spektakl.

Wolna ręka. I ma pokazać. I spektakl. Ayasegawa z trudem łapał oddech. Ależ przecież...

Łał.

Ikkaku pozbierał się trochę ze swoich spazmów śmiechowych i usiadł na podłodze.

— No, Yumi! — zachęcił przyjaciela. — Mam nadzieję, że dasz im jakiś widok nie do zapomnienia. Mógłbyś chyba użyć jakichś tych, no...? — spojrzał pytająco na kapitana. Ten machnął zgodliwie ręką.

— A, niech używa. W końcu to w dobrej sprawie...

— Mam użyć tych...? — upewnił się Yumichika.

— Sztuczek — uściślił Ikkaku.

— Hokusów — dopowiedział Zaraki.

— Ach — rzekł Yumi. I nie przypomniał im, że technicznie to się nazywa demonia magia. Ale, miał jej użyć. I pokazać. I... Ach. Gdyby w tym momencie miał wyrazić to, co czuje, musiałby użyć jakiegoś naprawdę niepięknego, ale esencjonalnego stwierdzenia. Takiego, że ach.

O jejku, jej?

Zaraki—taichou przerwał mu ten moment uniesienia, odwracając się od progu.

— A, i rzuć okiem na tę ich partycję.

— Petycję — poprawił automatycznie Yumichika.

— No, no. Ktoś to w sumie powinien przeczytać.

Wyszedł.

Yumi z błędnym nieco uśmiechem sięgnął po pergamin ze spisaną porządnie petycją o usunięcie z szeregów Oddziału szkodliwego elementu.

— Czytaj, czytaj! — Ikkaku przysiadł obok, chichocząc w kułak. — Sam zobaczysz.

— A co? — zaciekawił się Yumichika.

— Sam przeczytaj — wyszczerzył się Madarame. — Jak to zobaczyłem, to myślałem, że normalnie pęknę. Czytaj, to padniesz.

Yumi zmarszczył przykurzone (wciąż i nadal, co za pech) brwi i uważnie przestudiował tekst. A potem jeszcze raz.

I padł.

— AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Nadeszło południe.

Na głównym placu uformowała się Garganta, wypychając z siebie szeregi zmęczonych Shinigami. Gdzieniegdzie w tłumie mignął biały, kapitański płaszcz. Nowoprzybyli, szybko informowani o powodach zgromadzenia, zajmowali miejsce dookoła podestu, na którym stał z poważną miną Ayasegawa Yumichika — okąpany, odkurzony i po wyprasowaniu piórek. Obnażoną katanę trzymał w pogotowiu, polerując od niechcenia ostrze Ruri'iro Kujaku. Nieopodal przytupywali niecierpliwie jego oskarżyciele, zbici w stadko i trochę spłoszeni pod rozbawionymi spojrzeniami ogółu zgromadzonych. Trzeci Oficer Madarame skrył się gdzieś w narożniku i tam trząsł się w bezgłośnym śmiechu, objaśniając coraz to nowym członkom Męskiego Stowarzyszenia Shinigami szczegóły obecnego zamieszania.

Słońce prażyło.

Yumichika skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem. Jeszcze sobie zanadto opali nos, jeśli będzie tu dłużej tkwił! To byłoby doprawdy niepięknie. Trzeba odnowić zapas kremiku. Tak właśnie trzeba zrobić. A na razie — trzeba znieść to, co konieczne. Dla chwały Oddziału Jedenastego. Właśnie tak.

Duma i chwała Oddziału nadeszła właśnie spiesznym krokiem od strony łaźni, poprawiając świeżutkie, ale jakimś cudem jednak obdarte i postrzępione haori na wyszorowanych plecach. Oddział Jedenasty przyjął swego kapitana zwyczajowym rykiem, który wprawił w drżenie kolana wszystkich nowicjuszy. Zaraki zmarszczył brwi — rozejrzał się podejrzliwie, jakby czegoś mu zabrakło.

Ach.

Z garganty wyłoniła się ostatnia grupka powracających shinigami, pozostając w cieniu przejścia. Widać było z daleka co najmniej dwie osoby w kapitańskich płaszczach, z czego jedna trzymała za łapkę osóbkę znacznie mniejszą. Zaraki pokiwał głową, otrzepał rozpuszczone, wilgotne włosy i klasnął w ręce. Tłum ucichł posłusznie.

— Ayasegawa, ty pierwszy — zarządził Zaraki—taichou.

Oskarżyciele zatuptali nerwowo.

— Ale dlaczego on pierwszy? To myśmy zaczęli... — wyrwał się któryś. Kapitan zgasił go jednym spojrzeniem.

— Jak mówię, że on pierwszy, to pierwszy.

Yumi ochoczo postąpił krok do przodu.

— Otóż... — Zmarszczył brwi, oczyścił gardło, poprawił kołnierz. — Otóż, z okazji szczęśliwego powrotu naszych żołnierzy z wojny, i na pamiątkę towarzyszy, którzy odeszli, jak życzył sobie nasz kapitan, Zaraki Kenpachi...

Yumichika z pobłażliwym uśmiechem przeczekał pochwalny ryk zgromadzonych żołnierzy na cześć Zaraki—taichou.

— Jak nakazał kapitan, na znak nowych, powojennych czasów, odzyskanej wolności... Swobody...

Kenpachi podrapał się w czoło. Już wtedy w swojej kwaterze miał niejasne poczucie, że danie Yumichice „wolnej ręki" w jakimkolwiek „pokazie" może przekroczyć jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Ale cóż, teraz i tak było za późno na zmianę decyzji. Niech chłopak pokaże, co tam ma w zanadrzu.

— Przedstawiam wam oto symbol naszego zwycięstwa! Specjalnie dla was i tylko w dniu dzisiejszym — moje nowe, powojenne shikai!

Cisza.

— Ruri'iro Kujaku — sakikurue!

— Aaaaaaach!

Szepty, pomruki i wreszcie pełne podziwu okrzyki przetoczyły się przez zgromadzony tłumek shinigami. Nad dumnym niczym przywołany właśnie paw Ayasegawą Yumichiką rozpościerało się istne drzewo laurowe — jako symbol zwycięstwa zaiste stosowne. Jarzące się lazurową poświatą łodygi przypominały wprawdzie bardziej wampiryczne bluszcze, ale w zadziwieniu i zachwycie nikt z obecnych nie zamierzał czepiać się tak trywialnych szczegółów. Za to pączki i listki Kujaku czepiały się ochoczo każdego, kogo tylko mogły dosięgnąć, wywołując piski, podskoki, odruchowe dźgnięcia zanpakutou — dziwnie nieefektywne — oraz niewytłumaczalne słabnięcia, mięknięcia kolan, bezdech i omdlenia — wszystko to, naturalnie, w pełnym podziwie dla paraliżującej mocy i miażdżącej potęgi Piątego Oficera Ayasegawy. Oddział Jedenasty, zmieszany z innymi shinigami, ochoczo wdał się w zabawę w ciuciubabkę z pnączami, przeskakując przez łodygi, siłując się z nimi i turlając po ziemi. Wszędzie rozlegały się entuzjastyczne ryki i kwiki.

Shikai oficera Ayasegawy uzyskało niniejszym oficjalną aprobatę.

Kapitan Zaraki uciszył wrzawę klaśnięciem i uderzeniami pięści.

— Dość tych pieszczot, zobaczymy, jak to się sprawia na treningu. A na razie, wasza kolej. — Wskazał grupkę mocno zniesmaczonych oskarżycieli.

— Oszustwo! — wyrwał się jeden.

— Zdrada! — poparł drugi.

— Przecież to jest...!

— To znaczy, to nie jest...!

— No jak tak można?

— Oszukał nas!

— Teraz, to cała nasza praca pójdzie na marne!

— To się nie liczy!

— To są wykręty!

— On usiłuje podważyć oskarżenie!

— Krętactwo!

— On chce wykazać bezzasadność zarzutów!

— W dodatku bezzasadnie!

— Bo to są zasadne zarzuty!

Zaraki odetkał uszy, gdy młodzi shinigami na chwilę przestali gorączkowo paplać.

— Skończcie to gadanie. Przedstawiacie tę waszą petycję? Czy może — zniżył głos — chcecie się poddać?

Cisza.

Matrwa, groźna i wroga.

Cóż, w obliczu Zarakiego Kenpachiego niejeden z pewnością chciałby się poddać. Ale nie każdemu wypada. Oskarżyciele wstąpili na podest i wypchnęli naprzód swego głównego przedstawiciela.

— Mimo zastosowania przez oficera niegodnej taktyki zmylenia przeciwnika... — zawiesił oskarżycielsko głos młody rekrut. Yumi zmarszczył brwi. Czemu wszyscy zakładali, że taktyka, strategie i planowanie jest w Oddziale Jedenastym jakimś uświęconym tabu? To, że nikomu się nie chciało marnować czasu na takie czasochłonne duperele, nie oznaczało, że przeciętny Oficer Jedenastki nie umiał docenić dobrej taktyki, kiedy się mu ją podsunęło przed oczy. Wprost przeciwnie!

— Mimo jawnego oszustwa i zmiany barw...

— Cóż wam odbija z tymi barwami? — zniecierpliwił się kapitan. — Barwy i barwy, jakby...

— Ależ owszem, kapitanie! — przerwał mu sam oskarżony. — Kolory i odcienie są niezmiernie istotne! A ich właściwe dobranie... Lub niewłaściwe... — Potoczył zbolałym wzrokiem po otoczeniu. — Jestem pewien, że każdy przyzna mi rację. O, prawda, Unohana—taichou? Znaczenie chromoterapii dla...

— Oczywiście! — przytaknęła ze swoją łagodnie bezwzględną stanowczością kapitan Oddziału Czwartego. — To absolutna prawda. — W jej głosie zadźwięczała stal. Zaraki—taichou zastrzygł na to uchem i łypnął kącikiem oka na Unohanę Retsu.

— Hmmm...

— No właśnie! — podchwycili nowicjusze. — A to jego, to coś, to jest zupełnie... Hm...

— Niebieskie! — dopowiedział z oburzeniem inny spośród oskarżycieli.

— Lazurowe! — poprawił Yumi.

— Hę?

Ayasegawa westchnął. Być może pasowali do Oddziału Jedenastego znacznie lepiej, niż się zdawało na pierwszy rzut oka.

— To kolor lazurowy jest. Ciemnomorskoniebieskawy. LAZUR.

— Nieważne! — zbył go młodzieniec, po raz kolejny depcząc yumichikowe wyczucie kolorystyki. — Chodzi o to, że na co dzień jest różowy! Ha!

Umilkł triumfująco. Yumi zatrzepotał rzęsami.

— On nigdy nie był różowy...

— Akurat!

— A takiego!

— Różowy był!

— Jeszcze wczoraj był zupełnie różowy! Różowiutki! — zarzekali się rekruci, którzy jeszcze wczoraj nie mieli zaszczytu znać oficera Ayasegawy i jego niepoprawnego kolorystycznie zanpakutou. Yumichika westchnął. I wypowiedział magiczne słowo.

— Wisteria...

Cisza.

Yumi westchnął ponownie.

— Fuji Kujaku...

Ostrze katany zwielokrotniło się w pięcioramienny sierp.

— Cóż... — Yumichika spuścił skromnie wzrok... — Moje zanpakutou czasami robi się nieco... rozbuchane...

Widzowie rozmasowywali ślady ukąszeń pączków Kujaku i kiwali rozumiejąco głowami.

— Na co dzień staram się mu nie popuszczać cugli zanadto... Rozbuchane popędy szkodzą budżetowi Oddziału...

Oddział Jedenasty ponownie zaryczał jednym głosem, pełnym wyraźnego poparcia. Tutaj wiedziało się wszystko o rozbuchanych popędach — i o tym, jak zaszkodzić budżetowi Oddziału. Zwłaszcza w zakresie limitu remontów bieżących...

— Wykręty! — przerwał mu ponownie główny oskarżyciel. — Nędzne wykręty!

Pozostali kiwali głowami. Któryś z nich wydobył poskładany pieczołowicie tekst oskarżycielskiej petycji. Ayasegawa prędziutko schował miecz i zeskoczył z podestu. Nadchodził ten moment, kiedy lepiej było zająć strategiczną pozycję na tyłach.

— Wisteria, czy nie wisteria, wszyscy wiemy, o co tak naprawdę chodzi!

— I żądamy, aby się tego pozbyć!

— On używa różowego shikai!

— Ró—żo—we—go!

— I to jest złe!

— Niegodne!

— Oburzające!

— Niemęskie i żenujące!

W okolicach zanikającej Garganty dało się zauważyć dziwne zmrocznienie — być może za sprawą wahania tunelowego reiatsu, a być może z powodu ogólnego pogorszenia się nastroju. Faktem jest jednak, że atmosfera w tym miejscu zauważalnie zgęstniała.

— Nie ma miejsca w szeregach naszego Oddziału na żadną żenującą różowość!

— Różowe shikai to wstyd i hańba, i degrengolada!

— Żądamy oczyszczenia szeregów shinigami z różowej zarazy!

Poza kręgiem szepczących niespokojnie widzów Yumichika westchnął głęboko. Doprawdy, wstyd i hańba. Wisteriowy miał tyle wspólnego z różowym, co cyrankowy z niebieskawym, to po pierwsze. A gdyby nawet wisteria była różem, to Yumichice i tak byłoby w niej do twarzy.

A w ogóle, to zaraz będzie ło—o—o—mot...

Cisza.

Tłum zafalował, rozstąpił się pospiesznie i rozproszył — między tunelem Garganty a podestem powstał bardzo wyraźny szpaler. Widać w nim już było wyraźnie głównodowodzącą panią porucznik Oddziału Jedenastego, rozpartą w wygodnych podróżnych szeleczkach, model Ginpaku Kazahana no Uzuginu.

Cisza.

Yachiru z anielskim uśmiechem na buzi oblizywała pieczołowicie paznokietki i rozglądała się dookoła z pogodną ciekawością. Niosący ją w ramionach kapitan Oddziału Szóstego milczał, jak to miał w zwyczaju. Usta zacisnął w bardzo wąziuteńką linię i skupił się na obieraniu włosów porucznika Kusajishi z odłamków kości hollowów.

Cisza.

Zbita w ciasne kółeczko grupa rekrutów zadygotała nerwowo, rozglądając się w popłochu po opustoszałym nagle placyku. W ich stronę nadchodził bliżej niesprecyzowany kataklizm, objawiający się zupełnym już zgęstnieniem atmosfery — przypominała teraz burzową chmurę, napęczniałą od kaleczącego gradu, okraszoną z wierzchu odcieniem huraganowego różu.

Yachiru oblizała ostatni palec.

Wbrew wszystkiemu, ocenił Zaraki, nowozaciągnięci absolwenci Akademii okazali się w pełni godni Oddziału Jedenastego. Do końca zupełnie nie rozumieli o co chodzi i co zrobili źle. Cóż. W oddaleniu Kyoraku—taichou skontrolował, czy Gargantua zamknęła się bezpiecznie, obejrzał się pobłażliwie za odchodzącym Rokubantai—taichou i poprawił na ramionach swój różowokwiecisty symbol degrengolady. Po pierwszych metalicznoróżowych rykoszetach odstąpił na bok — czasami przyjemniej było poprzyglądać się z oddali przyjemnym widokom. Zaraki Kenpachi niezupełnie zgadzał się z tym poglądem, ale Yachiru też się coś należało od życia. Wynudziła się na tej pustyni jak mopsik, biedaczka. Zaraki rozsiadł się wygodnie pod murem i oparł brodę na rękach, oglądając widowisko. Żeby tak Bya—hime dał się przekonać na więcej niż jeden wspólny trening w miesiącu, przyszłość rysowałaby się w znacznie bardziej różowych barwach...

Yumi odchodził z placu zadowolony i promienny. Gdzieś w tęczowych krainach jego podświadomości rozsiadł się dumnie pięknopióry paw, w pełnej glorii i chwale lazuru. Życie było doprawdy...

Auć.

Kościste palce wbiły się mocno i celnie we wrażliwe miejsce pod łokciem Ayasegawy, zatrzymując go w miejscu. Nachmurzony i zły, Ikkaku patrzył przyjacielowi prosto w oczy i bynajmniej nie wydawał się podzielać jego dobrego nastroju.

— Niezła ta twoja... sztuczka... Zwłaszcza jak na improwizację — odezwał się ponuro. Yumichika oklapł, a wewnętrzny paw jakby zamiótł ogonem podłogę. Bardzo smętnie.

— Po kolacji, za południowym murem. Nikogo nie powinno tam być wtedy — zarządził Ikkaku. — Pokażesz mi to twoje nowe, lepsze shikai. W zwolnionym tempie. I wyjaśnisz przy okazji to i owo.

Odszedł.

Yumichika milczał, zaciskając spotniałą dłoń na rękojeści katany. Życie... Nie było piękne.


	3. Chapter 3

WISTERIA I LAZUR, CZĘŚĆ TRZECIA: CHWILA PRAWDY

Yumichika patrzył w ziemię. Nawet nie odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela. Nie chciał widzieć tego, co już za chwilę pojawi się w oczach Ikkaku.  
Odrzucenie.  
- No, więc... Podobno szczerość to piękna cnota... - wykrzywił ukryte w cieniu grzywki usta w zbolały grymas. Ikkaku przytupywał niecierpliwie za jego plecami i prychał gniewnie przez nos. Yumi mógł sobie dokładnie wyobrazić jego wrogie zmarszczenie brwi.  
- No pokaż, co tam masz. No pokaż! - odezwał się drwiąco Madarame.  
Zabolało.

I drwina, i zaczepka — wypowiedziana tym tak charakterystycznym dla Ikkaku tonem, ale dotąd zawsze związanym z zaczepianiem innych. Obcych. Zabolało.

Cóż, nadeszła chwila prawdy.

Yumichika Ayasegawa wyciągnął miecz.

— Ruri'iro Kujaku... Sakikurue.

Cisza.

Lazur błękitnił się drapieżną poświatą, łodygi Kujaku ochoczo sięgały poza ramiona Yumichiki, gdzie Ikkaku, chociaż nie pierwszy raz ten cały egzotyczny pokaz widział, pewnie tkwił zagapiony jak cielę na malowane wrota. Ach, do Hueco Mundo z tym wszystkim. Yumi trzepnął kataną, przywołując nienasycone pnącza do porządku, i odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć przyjacielowi w oczy.

A Ikkaku, rzeczywiście, gapił się jak ciele na wrota malowane zaiste awangardowo.

Lazurowe witki wyciągały się i wydłużały tęsknie w stronę obiecująco masywnego źródła energii. Jeden pączek musnął nieśmiało nagie ramię shinigami, skubnął, possał, rozkwitł znienacka w kwiat. Zaskoczony Ikkaku zapiszczał — tylko tak można to było opisać — i odskoczył o dobry metr. Yumichika mimowolnie parsknął śmiechem — właściwie, to było nawet zabawne. Zanim nie nadejdzie najgorsze, można się właściwie trochę pozabawiać...? Poruszył palcami na jelcu katany, pnącza zafalowały i rozrosły się jeszcze trochę, I jeszcze. Cały gąszcz pełzł żarłocznie w stronę Ikkaku, który w swoim głęboko skrywanym bankai mieścił przecież doskonale dla Kujaku wyczuwalne niezmierzone pokłady reiatsu. A wiecznie zaniedbywane shikai Ayasegawy długo nie widziało porządnego posiłku... Przekąska na wcześniejszej prezentacji tylko rozochociła lazurowe, wampiryczne liany. Atakowany zewsząd Madarame podskakiwał i nerwowo odpędzał natarczywe łodyżki, machając rękami jak wiatrak. W końcu Yumi odsunął od niego spęczniałe wici i owinął je sobie wokół nadgarstka. Zapomniał już prawie, jak to pięknie wygląda... Ale, trzeba wracać do rzeczywistości. A ta zazwyczaj bolała. Yumichika spojrzał na Ikkaku — twarz przyjaciela wykrzywiona była wściekłą furią. Taaak. To najpierw, a potem odrzucenie, banicja, cała ta reszta... Pięknie. To znaczy, niepięknie. Ech.

Ikkaku potrząsnął pięściami.

— Ty...!  
— Ja — przyznał mężnie Yumichika.  
— Ty!  
— Ja, oczywiście. To już ustaliliśmy. — Yumi chciał to jak najprędzej mieć za sobą. Na próżno.

— Ty!  
Jedno małe skubnięcie, i już afazja? Ech. I to u Ikkaku? Ikkaku powinien znieść bez żadnej szkody co najmniej godzinę zabawy z Kujaku! Albo dwie! Albo... Ech, marzenia.

— Ty! — wyrzucił z siebie Ikkaku po raz kolejny.

— No co? — zniecierpliwił się Yumi. Ileż można czekać na to najgorsze?  
— Twoje cholerne shikai jest większe od mojego bankai!

Cisza.

— No... — przyznał ostrożnie Yumi. — Biorąc pod uwagę rozpiętość przy pełni rozkwitu... Ale, hmmm, w ogóle, o, to i tak się nie liczy. Bo ono ma wzdłużnie, a nie ma wszerznie.

— Eeee?

— Masy nie ma — wyjaśnił prędko Yumi. — Rozmiar się nie liczy.  
— No — Ikkaku, ułagodzony, postanowił się wyjątkowo zgodzić. — Ale to ma kwiatki!  
— Tylko...  
— I szeleści nimi!  
Cisza.  
Yumi przyjrzał się podejrzliwie swojemu zanpakutou. On właściwie żadnego szczególnego szeleszczenia nie słyszał, ale to jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyło. W końcu przez lata tłumił w sobie wszelkie echa głosu Ruri'iro Kujaku, mógł wytłumić również jego odgłosy niepaszczowe. Ale czym miałaby jego ptaszyna szumieć, szeleścić czy co to tam według Ikkaku brzmiało, cykanie czy inne hałasy? Drzewa szeleściły suchym listowiem, trawa szeleściła sobą nawzajem, kapitan Kyoraku szeleścił kapeluszem, a czasem nawet trzeszczał. Tymczasem Kujaku nie bardzo miał stosowne organy do szeleszczenia. Nie miał tego tam, no, czym to się szeleści?

Szczeciną?

Szelkami?

Chlorofilem?

Hm.

— Więc, szeleści ci...? — zagadnął ostrożnie.  
— Mnie nic nie szeleści! — oburzył się Ikkaku i na potwierdzenie tych słów świsnął w powietrzu nicnieszeleszczącą dzidą. — To tobie szeleści! I nic nie mówiłeś!  
— A... Powinienem? — zdziwił się szczerze Yumichika. Ze wszystkich rzeczy akurat o tym? Cóż, może to było jak z chrapaniem — wypadało uprzedzać? Że też nie przyszło mu to nigdy do głowy. Jakże niepięknie. Liczba jego win rosła w oczach. Ikkaku kiwał potępiająco głową.

— Tyle lat! I nic nie powiedziałeś! A tu Yachiru!

Yumi nie odważył się zapytać, czym — prócz papierków po cukierkach — szeleści Yachiru.

— Tyle lat! Tyle cholernych dyżurów, i tyle cholernych bajek, co je musieliśmy opowiadać!  
Ostatnimi czasy to akurat Yumi opowiadał, a Ikkaku wizualizował całym sobą z taką werwą, że nie było mowy o uśpieniu kogokolwiek. Co to jednak miało wspólnego z szelestami...?

A jednak miało.

— A wystarczyło otworzyć te twoje bluszcze, żeby poszumiały nad nią, i lulu! Unohana—san miała wykłady o tym, kapitan mnie zaciągnął jeszcze przed swoją misją w Hueco Mundo!

— O moich bluszczach? — zdziwił się Yumi.

— O kojącym działaniu przyrody na dzieci! I podobno te całe drzemki to się właśnie na łonie przyrody powinny odbywać, żeby dziecko było kołysane tymi tam różnymi!

— Komarami?

— Motylkami, krowami, baziami, drzewami, szelestami!

— Aaaaaa... A na to nie wpadłem.

— Jasne, wypieraj się teraz. Już ja wiem, czemu się kryłeś z tym chwastem!

Cisza.

Yumichika wyprostował się, twarz mu spochmurniała. Z godnością zebrał swoje pączki i wcisnął je na miejsce.

— Moje zanpakutou to szlachetna roślina. W dodatku ptak. W dodatku zanpakutou!  
— No, no — Ikkaku czym prędzej schował własny miecz i zamachał uspokajająco rękami. — No piękne jest, piękne!  
Cisza.

Yumichika pokiwał oszczędnie głową, aprobując pochwałę. Nagle zachłysnął się i złapał za głowę, ostrożnie omijając grzywkę.  
— Yachiru! Pora na drzemkę!  
— Rany, lećmy, bo nas kapitan posieka! — nie czekając, Ikkaku pognał w stronę kwater Oddziału Jedenastego. — Widzisz, co narobiłeś! Teraz będziemy musieli improwizować bajkę... Znowu... Nieeee...  
Yumi biegł ramię w ramię z przyjacielem, przytrzymując sobie fryzurę.  
— Mogę jej poszumieć — zaproponował niefrasobliwie.  
— Kiedy indziej jej poszumimy. Najpierw chcę te twoje zioła skosztować rano na treningu.

— Żeby one ciebie nie skosztowały.

— O ho ho.

— He he he.

— No.

— Ha.

— A o czym będzie bajka?

— Hmmmm...  
— No, no?

— O bluszczowej wróżce... I... I... I o dzielnym skrzacie?

— ...

— Dobrze, dobrze. O bluszczowej wróżce i dzielnym olbrzymie.

— No.

— Bardzo wielkim i bardzo dzielnym olbrzymie.

— Haaaaaaa.

KONIEC


End file.
